


U is for Undercover

by deanandsam



Series: SUPERNATURAL 100 word Drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Part 9 of SUPERNATURAL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Series: SUPERNATURAL 100 word Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742449
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	U is for Undercover

"Dean," Sam bitched. "Were these costumes really necessary? We could've come dressed as FBI agents."

Dean threw him an incredulous glare. "It's a fancy dress party, Sam. I figured the FBI would've dampened the atmosphere and put people on the defensive."  
"Maybe," Sam conceded. "But did you have to hire Superman and Batman costumes?"

"Dude. When'll you ever have another chance to dress up as your childhood hero?" Dean said, eyes glinting mischievously behind his mask.

Sam huffed but couldn't hide a smile.

Gleefully Dean elbowed his brother as a curvaceous Catwoman and a statuesque Wonder Woman sashayed their way.


End file.
